Catch Him or Me?
by Lecia412
Summary: [Unknown-On going] Mantan kekasih culun Sehun yang menghilang kini kembali, namun apa jadinya jika mantannya itu kini justru mengincar kekasihnya? Sementara Luhan, ia harus berusaha extra untuk menghindarkan Sehun dari mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Bingung? Saya juga LoL XD HanHun KaiHun
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and Kim Jongin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance (Perhaps!)**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**C**a**t**ch **H**i**m** or **M**e?

.

Sehun menepuk pipinya berkali-kali pagi ini. Bahkan ia sedikit melamun saat bersama dengan Luhan.

"Apa kau sakit, hm?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, jika kekasihnya yang cerewet itu kini nampak pendiam bahkan kedua pipinya memerah. Luhan tak yakin jika Sehun sedang merona, karena sejak tadi dia belum mengeluarkan _gombalan_nya sama sekali untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Aku baik baik saja, _hyung."_ ucap Sehun lirih begitu merasakan sentuhan hangat di keningnya.

"Tidak. Kau memang tidak baik-baik saja." Dan jika seperti ini, Sehun pasrah saja saat tubuhnya digiring ke klinik kampusnya. Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya, menyelimutinya sebatas dada dan duduk disamping ranjangnya sambil bertopang sebelah tangan.

"Aku mau kau tidur dan bermimpilah yang indah karena aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu hingga kau terbangun." ucapnya sambil mengusap surai _eboni_ milik kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku tidak sa—"

"Tidur atau kucium." potong Luhan cepat seraya mendekatkan wajahnya hingga membuat hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Sehun mambatu, sepertinya ia harus memejamkan matanya dan pura-pura sakit hari ini. Jika Luhan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya kini, mungkin lelaki berjuluk rusa itu akan sedih.

_'Mianhae Lulu-hyung'_

.

_**Lecia is Back LoL**_

.

Wajah Sehun kini semakin memerah, bukan karena cuaca dingin atau kulitnya yang bermasalah, ataupun tentang apa yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Kali ini wajah Sehun benar-benar merona. Luhan—lelaki itu—benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia masih setia menunggu Sehun di ruang kesehatan kampusnya hingga terbangun. Bahkan posisinya masih sama. Apa kekasihnya itu tak apa? Lengannya pasti kram. Namun reaksinya justru diluar dugaan Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lebar, mencium keningnya dan berucap _"Good Afternoon, My Princes."_ dengan hidung digesekan ke hidung miliknya.

"Kau membolos, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang, My Sehunie pasti masih belum baikan 'kan?" ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan membantu Sehun memakainya, tak lupa pula memakaikan _hoodie_ bertelinga kucing yang selalu dibawanya. Ia memang menyukai topi berbulu itu, bahkan ia selalu membelinya sepasang.

"_Hyung_—" Sehun terkejut begitu Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah topi lagi dari tasnya.

"Ini kubeli sepasang untuk kita berdua. _Kajja_ pulang!" Ajaknya seraya menarik tangan Sehun pelan. Mereka keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan wajah semerah tomat, Luhan mungkin masih bisa menutupinya dengan tetap _stay cool_. Pria yang mengklaim dirinya _Sang Namja _itu masih setia menampilkan wajah sedatar tembok. Sementara Sehun, _namja_ itu justru sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Luhan—meski tak berhasil karena ia lebih tinggi dari kekasihnya.

Sorak-sorak penghuni kampus yang menggoda pasangan 'cute' itu terdiam seketika saat melihat seorang _namja_ yang kini menyandang julukan _bad boy_ menabrak bahu Sehun hingga membuat tautan tangan Luhan terlepas.

"Maaf, aku tak melihat jika ada orang yang memakai jalan ini." ucapnya seraya tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi marah dari Luhan. Sehun? Dia masih betah pada posisinya, ia tak menyangka jika apa yang dilihatnya tadi ternyata benar.

"Setauku, jalan ini adalah jalan umum." Seru Luhan setelah membantu Sehun berdiri dan merapikan jaketnya. Jongin berdecih melihat tingkah _sok sweet_ pasangan itu.

"Ini memang jalanan umum Luhan-ssi, hanya saja jalan ini akan menjadi jalanku saat aku melewatinya." Jongin menjawab dengan nada sombong. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap ngeri pemandangan tersebut.

Kim Jongin, _namja_ yang terkenal dengan _fashion_ culunnya seantero kampus kini seolah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Satu tahun. Yeah, hanya dalam waktu satu tahun pria culun itu menghilang tanpa kabar dan kembali dengan penampilan yang mencengangkan. Tubuh yang dulunya kurus itu kini begitu tegap, bahkan mereka yakin jika tubuh itu sudah dipenuhi otot-otot yang keras. Rahang yang tegas, serta rambut pirang acak-acakan yang menampilkan kesan garang. Jangan lupa pula tiga tindikan di telinga sebelah kirinya.

Luhan hanya berdecih melihat tingkah sombong pemuda di depannya. Siapa yang menyangka jika _namja_ culun yang kini berubah menjadi 'liar' itu adalah putra pendonor terbesar kampusnya. Penampilannya yang culun serta keluguannya dulu berhasil membutakan mata setiap orang, maka tak ayal jika kini dia semakin berani. Tak ingin menambah masalah, Luhan berniat pergi darisana. Ia menarik tangan Sehun dan belum satu langkah tangannya sudah dicekal oleh Jongin.

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan wajahnya tepat di telinga Luhan dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. "Apa ini yang kau maksud _Sang Namja_?" Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengusap _hoodie_ yang Luhan kenakan sebelum melangkah pergi dengan sebuah seringaian kemenangan.

Sehun yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan pasti apa yang dilakukan Jongin pada Luhan karena posisinya berada disamping kiri kekasihnya, namun melihat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan sempat membuat jantung Sehun berdesir aneh. Ada sebuah rasa sakit seperti ditusuk sebuah jarum kecil pada jantungnya. Apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Namun jika benar ia sedang cemburu, maka pada siapa rasa cemburu itu ia tujukan? Apakah ia tak suka saat Luhan diam saja mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jongin? Ataukah ... Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin ia cemburu melihat Jongin mengusap kepala Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Ia sudah menduga jika ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Jongin berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Apalagi sejak dulu, dirinya sering mengejek Jongin saat ia merasa cemburu karena Sehun berdekatan dengannya. Ia memang tak tahu apa tujuan Jongin merubah penampilannya, namun jika itu berhubungan dengan Sehunnya, maka Luhan tentunya tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja.

_'Sialan kau, Kim!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

.

**C**a**t**ch **H**i**m** or **M**e?

.

Sehun terdiam, lebih tepatnya tubuhnya membeku begitu mendongakan kepalanya ia sudah disuguhkan oleh wajah tampan Jongin yang menatapnya datar.

"Opss, sorry. Kau bisa berdiri sendiri 'kan?" ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia diposisi jatuh terduduknya.

Sehun menutup mulutnya yang sejak tadi ternganga tak percaya. Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Bisa-bisa dia meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja setelah menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Apa ia tak tahu jika pantatnya itu sangat mahal, terbentur sedikit saja bisa membuat kadar _sexy_ pantatnya berkurang.

Namun bukan masalah pantat _sexy_nya yang Sehun permasalahkan, lebih dari itu ia merasa jika Jongin seolah berubah menjadi pribadi yang tak dikenalnya. Kemana perginya Jongin yang lugu dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, memperhatikannya serta selalu membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkah polosnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hm?" sebuah rangkulan dibahunya menyadarkan Sehun dari dunianya. Beruntung ia sudah membenahi penampilannya, jika tidak ia mungkin akan melihat perang dunia kedua diantara Luhan dan Jongin, mengingat betapa _possessive _kekasihnya itu.

Luhan mengantarkan Sehun sampai di depan kelasnya, saat ia melihat Jongin yang ada disana—sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik di _earphone_ nya— Seringai tercetak di wajah Luhan, ia sengaja mencium Sehun di depannya. Luhan tahu Jongin sedang memperhatikan mereka, untuk itulah ia tak akan segan menunjukan kemesraan di depan umum. Lagi pula itu semua ada tujuannya, Luhan ingin melihat apa reaksi Jongin. Dan.. Gotcha! Luhan bisa melihat kilatan marah dari kedua matanya.

"Istirahat nanti aku akan menjemputmu, kita ke kantin bersama." Ucap Luhan lembut seraya berbisik di telinga Sehun. Sehun tak menunjukan reaksi apapun, karena ia terlalu sibuk mengontrol _hormone_ cinta yang sedang bergejolak dihatinya.

"Bye, princes!" Seperginya Luhan, Sehun segera masuk dan mendudukan tubuhnya di depan Jongin. Kebetulan bangkunya memang berada disana, ia segera mengambil buku dan menutupi wajahnya. Terlalu malu untuk melihat reaksi teman-teman yang menyaksikan romansa kisah cinta dirinya secara live tadi.

Jongin terdiam, tangannya terkepal kuat dibawah meja. Selama pelajaran berlangsung pun ia hanya diam, Sehun bahkan sempat dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Jongin yang selalu berubah drastis setiap detiknya.

.

**C**a**t**ch **H**i**m** or **M**e?

.

Di kantin, Sehun merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Jongin yang berada di pojok meja yang menghadapannya. Ia makan dengan tidak nyaman, saat tahu Jongin sedang memperhatikannya. Sementara Luhan, dia tak mempedulikan Jongin dan menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang.

Jongin tersenyum melihat reaksi lucu yang ditunjukan Sehun. Ah, tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk menggodanya tanpa mencari masalah dengan 'rusa' itu.

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat Sehun mencuri pandang ke arahnya, ia beralih menatap Luhan yang sedang makan dan menunjukan senyuman menawannya. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa terkejut saat Jongin justru memperhatikan Luhan yang duduk disampingnya, dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut bukan main saat ia melihat dengan jelas gerakan bibir Jongin yang seakan ingin mencium kekasihnya.

Brakk

"Ada apa Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan khawatir saat mendengar Sehun memukul meja hingga membuat minumannya tumpah.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Sehun cepat seraya pergi dari sana. Melihat Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, Jonginpun bergegas pergi menyusulnya.

Luhan hendak menyusul Sehun namun ia harus membayar makanannya dulu, namun tiba-tiba temannya menariknya untuk duduk kembali dengan dalih ingin membicarakan tugas kelompok begitu melihat gerak-gerik Luhan yang akan menolak ajakannya.

.

**C**a**t**ch **H**i**m** or **M**e?

.

Sehun menepuk pipinya berkali-kali hingga memerah. Ia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Jangan bilang Jongin bertindak kasar padanya karena ingin merebut Luhan darinya.

"Apa kau tak kasihan pada pipimu yang sudah semerah itu?"

Tubuh Sehun tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, belum sempat ia menoleh, Sehun sudah mendapati wajah Jongin di cermin yang kini berdiri disampingnya sambil mencuci tangan.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disini?" entah kenapa Sehun sedikit merinding sekarang, begitu melihat tatapan Jongin yang sedikit, err… menusuk ia rasa.

Jongin mengambil tissue yang ada disamping wastafel dan memutar tubuhnya begitu merasa seseorang kini tengah memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Oh Sehun?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga deru nafas mereka saling beradu. "Kau takut terhadapku?" Jongin yang melihat Sehun menggigit bibir seraya memalingkan muka membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha, kau begitu lucu Oh Sehun."

DEG

Jantung Sehun seakan berhenti berdetak saat merasakan Jongin mengusap rambutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kekasihmu itu makin cantik saja."

DEG

Kali ini bukan perasaan mengelitik yang baru saja ia rasakan, namun lebih ke rasa sakit yang menusuk jantungnya.

"Kau lihat cara dia memakan makanannya tadi? Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, bibir tipis itu bahkan mengerucut imut saat mengunyah makanannya."

Apa ini? Kenapa Sehun merasakan dadanya mulai sesak saat Jongin membicarakan Luhan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus kembali. Bye Sehunie!" dan sebelum pergi ia memberikan satu kecupan singkat dibibir Sehun, namun si empunya bibir masih belum tersadar. Otaknya masih memproses ucapan Jongin hingga tak sadar jika ciumannya sudah berhasil dicuri oleh lelaki tan tersebut.

Saat di depan toilet, Jongin justru bersisihan dengan Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari itupun memanggilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan seringaian seperti biasa. "Ayolah Xi Luhan, ini adalah toilet umum." Ucap Jongin yang seolah menyindir Luhan akan kata-katanya kemarin. "Aku juga kuliah di kampus ini kau ingat? Apa masih perlu aku ingatkan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya kepadamu?"

Cukup. Luhan ingin sekali menonjok bibir tebal _namja_ tan itu yang selalu saja menyombongkan dirinya. Seringaian Jongin semakin lebar saat melihat reaksi Luhan yang sepertinya mulai tersulut emosi.

Jongin melangkah mendekati Luhan dan berbisik di telinganya. "Anyway, bibir kekasihmu begitu manis."

Mendengar itu Luhan dengan cepat menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Jongin. Namun Jongin bisa dengan cepat membaca gerakannya. Luhan memang tak bisa menahan emosi jika itu menyangkut Sehun. Dan Jongin hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati begitu melihat Luhan yang mulai masuk pada permainannya.

"Eitts.. kau ingin bermain kasar Tuan Xi?" Ucap Jongin mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Luhan. Melihat Sehun yang keluar dari toilet membuat Jongin seperti mendapatkan _jackpot_ besar hari ini.

Jongin kembali mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Luhan dengan gerakan sensual. "Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah lagi Luhan-ssi, aku akan merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Dan satu jilatan di telinga Luhan mengakhiri adegan 'mesra' itu dihadapan Sehun.

"Kita akan bertemu lebih sering setelah ini, Sehun _chagi_." Sapanya saat melewati Sehun.

Mendengar Jongin menyebut nama kekasihnya, sontak saja Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri membeku di depan pintu toilet. Dengan cepat Luhan menghampirinya dan memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya.

"Kau tak apa? Jongin tak melakukan sesuatu padamu 'kan?"

Sehun masih diam pemandangan barusan seolah membuktikan semuanya. Ia bingung atau lebih tepatnya takut jika.. jika Jongin sekarang berubah haluan dan justru menyukai Luhan.

'_Justru aku yang harus bertanya. Apa yang baru saja Jongin lakukan padamu, hyung?'_

.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p>Dan kenapa semua pada salah paham begini? #digeplak<p>

Holla, I'm back. Bdw, I'm so touched that u missed me. And tadaa, this is my first fict in 2015. Actually I shouldn't post this fict, cause I have done another fict. Considering to many things, I decided to post this fict until I know ur response.

Maaf ya jika Fict ini seperti bukan style tulisan saya pada umumnya. Hell, i had never been writing for more than a month. So, forgive me, nde?

Okay, dears have a nice day.

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua,

Lecia412 ;)

January 17, 2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and Kim Jongin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance (Perhaps!)**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**C**a**t**ch**H**i**m**or**M**e?

.

Sehun menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal menuju terminal bus terdekat. Luhan tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang sehingga ia terpaksa harus menaiki bus umum. Luhan sebenarnya sudah menawarinya untuk naik taxi, tapi Sehun tak suka suasana sepi. Ia lebih memilih berdesakan dari pada harus naik taxi sendiri.

Seraya menunggu bus datang, Sehun ingin bermain game di ponselnya. Saat hendak mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, tiba-tiba suara klakson yang begitu keras mengejutkannya hingga membuat Sehun menjatuhkan ponselnya ke tanah.

"Yakk, aishh!" Sehun berteriak kesal mengambil ponselnya. Ia bernafas lega saat melihat ponselnya 'baik-baik' saja.

"Sepertinya aku kenal bocah ini." Sehun medongkak dan beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya begitu melihat mobil hitam berhenti di hadapannya.

"Bukannya itu teman sekelasmu, Kim?"

Sehun memincingkan matanya menatap pemuda sipit yang kini melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil.

"Itu memang Oh Sehun, teman sekelas Kai bodoh!" seorang lelaki yang mirip seperti idolanya—G Dragon—memukul kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Kalian diamlah!" Tiba-tiba pemuda berbibir tebal berteriak. "Ehem, manis kau mau kemana? Apa mau aku temani menunggu bus?" godanya seraya mengerlingkan mata.

_**Bukk**__**—**_

Pemuda berbibir tebal itu merengut kesal saat Jongin melempar botol minuman ke wajahnya. Semua orang akhirnya terdiam melihat tatapan Jongin yang seolah mengatakan _'Berbicara lagi maka sepatuku yang akan melayang.'_

"Astaga, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Lihatlah teman-teman anak kucing ini nampaknya sedang menunggu jemputan. Hahahaha." Kali ini suara Jongin yang terdengar. Ia mendelik kepada ke empat temannya agar mereka ikut tertawa. Akhirnya mereka semua tertawa—tawa yang dibuat-buat—kecuali satu orang yang duduk disamping Jongin yang hanya menatap Sehun datar.

"Mana priamu yang _manly_ itu, hm? Apa dia tak mengantarmu pulang? Oh aku tahu! Apa dia mulai bosan denganmu." Jongin menyeringai menatap Sehun yang nampaknya mulai kesal padanya.

Sehun yang memang berada dihadapan Jonginpun tak tinggal diam. Ia melangkah kearah mobil Jongin yang kini menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela mobilnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Jongin dan teman-temannya berhenti tertawa saat Sehun berada dekat disamping mobilnya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau mau aku mengantarmu? Maaf tapi mobilku sudah tidak cu-"

_**Plakk**__**—**_

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiri Jongin. Semua teman Jongin membeku melihatnya, sementara seorang _namja_ yang duduk disamping Jongin kini menatap tajam Sehun.

"Itu yang akan kulakukan padamu Kim, dan terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi maaf aku tidak sudi menumpang di mobilmu yang jelek ini." Selesai mengucapkan itu Sehun segera berlari menuju bus yang sudah berjalan pelan melewatinya, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam memegang pipi kirinya.

'_Tanganmu begitu halus Sehunie.'_ Batinnya agak _error,_ seakan-akan tamparan Sehun tak sakit sama sekali.

Taehyun—_namja_ yang duduk disebelah Jongin—merengut kesal. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu siapa yang membuat Jongin selalu menolaknya. "Lebih baik kita segera pulang, kakakku sudah menungguku di rumah." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin namun cukup berhasil membuyarkan fantasi Jongin.

.

**C**a**t**ch**H**i**m**or**M**e?

.

Sehun duduk dengan tidak nyaman setelah melihat kondisi Jongin. Apa separah itukah? Sehun merasa bersalah saat melihat pipi Jongin dibalut perban.

Jongin yang duduk dibelakang Sehun hanya bisa menahan tawanya begitu melihat reaksi Sehun. Sebenarnya tamparan Sehun tidak sakit sama sekali, namun karena ingin mengerjai Sehun, Jonginpun rela menutupi wajah tampannya dengan perban sialan ini.

"Kau tahu Tuan Oh, tanganmu kemarin mengandung bakteri hingga membuat pipiku terinfeksi." Jongin bersuara lirih seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sedikit berbisik agar suaranya tak terdengar ditengah pelajaran. "Bahkan dokter bilang bakteri ini sangat berbahaya, mungkin wajahku akan diamputasi kalau tidak segera ditangani." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun semakin bergetar ketakutan, ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menangis. Jongin tahu Sehun agak penakut, dia sebenarnya pemuda yang begitu lembut. Pasti sekarang Sehun merasa bersalah dan akan memohon maaf padanya.

Jongin tahu ini sama sekali bukan _style_ nya, memang ada wajah diamputasi? Yah, jika Jongin ingin bunuh diri tak apa. Lagi pula hanya kata itu yang terlintas diotaknya.

Sehun menggenggam pensil dengan begitu kuat untuk melimpahkan ketakutannya. Jujur saja saat ini ia begitu ketakutan, bagaimana jika ia dipenjara? Berpisah dengan Luhan atau yang paling buruk dari semuanya adalah Luhan memutuskannya karena tak mau mempunyai kekasih seorang nara pidana. Tidaaak!

_**Ctak**__**—**_

Bunyi patahan pensil tersebut membuat semua penghuni kelas menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu pula Park _Seonsangnim_. Tahu jika dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian membuat Sehun semakin tertekan.

"Ma-maaf!" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya lalu membungkuk minta maaf sebelum berlari dari kelasnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Wajahnya tadi terlihat pucat."

Suasana kelas yang heningpun menjadi sedikit ramai karena bisik-bisik mahasiswa lainnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita lanjutnya materinya."

Pelajaran dilanjutkan kembali tampa kehadiran Sehun, Jongin yang sejak tadi menahan tawanya melihat raut ketakutan Sehun mulai terdiam. Saat mata Jongin menangkap patahan pensil Sehun yang terongok di mejanya, senyum Jonginpun menghilang seketika.

.

**C**a**t**ch**H**i**m**or**M**e?

.

Dosen Luhan tidak hadir sehingga ia punya waktu kosong, kebetulan ini sudah jam sebelas siang, ia ingin mengajak Sehun _lunch_ bersama. Namun saat sampai di kelas kekasihnya, Luhan diberitahu salah satu teman sekelas Sehun jika kekasihnya belum kembali sejak jam pelajaran pertama. Luhan hendak pergi dari sana sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu di meja kekasihnya. Pensil kembar yang dibelinya bersama Sehun patah. Merasa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Sehunnya, iapun segera bergegas keluar kelas dan mencari Sehun.

Luhan terlalu khawatir pada Sehun, ia tak mempedulikan jika acara larinya yang tak tentu itu bisa mencelakai seseorang. Benar saja, baru saja ia berlari beberapa meter dari kelas Sehun, ia harus menghentikan larinya karena menabrak seseorang.

"Yakk! Apa kau buta hah?"

Luhan yang mengenali suara orang yang ditabraknya nampak tak mempedulikan teriakan marah Jongin. Ia melanjutkan larinya tanpa meminta maaf dulu padanya.

Jongin mengikuti arah Luhan berlari. Luhan nampak begitu tergesa-gesa dan raut wajahnya menampakan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan Sehun? Jongin mengepalkan tangannya menyadari untuk kesekian kalinya ia melakukan tindakan bodoh. Bahkan ia baru memulai memainkan permainannya tapi jika diawal saja ia sudah membuat Sehun membencinya atau bahkan takut padanya maka permainannya itu dirasa percuma.

.

**C**a**t**ch**H**i**m**or**M**e?

.

Lelaki berjuluk rusa atau biasa dipanggil Lulu—oleh Sehun—kini sedang mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang tengah menangis dipelukannya. Ia sedikit heran saat melihat Sehun berada diatap bangunan kampus yang kosong sedang menangis sendirian dengan meminum bubble tea. Bahkan Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat lebih dari lima cup bubble tea 'tak bernyawa' disekitar kekasihnya. Satu kata setelah melihat pemandangan ini yaitu 'Tragis'.

Luhan sempat ingin tertawa melihat mata Sehun berlinang air mata dengan ingus yang menyembul ingin keluar serta kedua tangan yang direntangkan seolah meminta untuk dipeluk, membuatnya terasa geli sendiri. Sebenarnya berapa usia kekasihnya ini?

Namun Luhan tak kuasa begitu melihat mata Sehun yang membengkak. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika kekasihnya tersebut telah menangis dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

"_Hyung_, jika aku di penjara apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia bahkan tak berani bertanya kenapa Sehun bisa seperti ini. Ia ingin menunggu Sehun tenang terlebih dahulu, lagi pula anak itu pasti akan bercerita dengan sendirinya tanpa Luhan minta.

"_Hyung_ akan menungguku 'kan jika aku dipenjara untuk jangka waktu yang lama?"

Baiklah, Luhan sudah cukup bermain-mainnya, ini sudah ke tahap yang serius. Dengan pelan ia melepas pelukan kekasihnya, ia terenyuh melihat wajah manis didepannya terlihat begitu mengerikan. Apalagi kini ingus Sehun benar-benar keluar.

Luhan menggambil sapu tangannya di saku dan membersihkan hidung Sehun dengan hati-hati. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa hm?" Tanyanya lirih, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sehun terkadang ia mengangkat dagu Sehun agar menatapnya.

"Ak-aku telah berbuat jahat."

Baiklah sejak kapan kekasihnya itu berani berbuat jahat? Mungkin jahat menurut Sehun itu saat tak menuruti kata-kata Luhan, atau mungkin menolak menciumnya.

"Memang kau berbuat jahat pada siapa?" Luhan kembali membersihkan air mata Sehun di pipinya.

"Si je-jelek Jo-Jongin." Luhan nampak terkejut untuk sesaat setelah mendengar nama rivalnya itu. Dalam hati ia bersyukur jika itu benar.

"Apa kau menusuknya? Atau menjahit mulutnya yang sombong itu?"

Luhan merasa dirinya begitu OOC sekarang, sebenarnya Luhan itu pemuda yang sedikit kejam, yah sedikit kejam jika menyangkut pemuda tan tersebut. Sudah sejak dulu si culun itu membuat hubungannya dan Sehun terganggu dan Luhan benar-benar muak melihatnya. Dan sekarang ia dibuat semakin muak dengan tingkah sonbongnya(?) sejak penampilannya berubah.

"_Hyung_!" Sehun memukul bahu Luhan.

"Haha, _hyung_ hanya bercanda Sehunie." Tawanya garing(?).

Luhan hanya diam saat Sehun justru memeluknya kembali. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan dan terisak pelan. "Ak-aku menamparnya. Katanya tanganku mengandung bakteri dan wajahnya harus diamputasi." Adunya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak akan dipenjara 'kan _Hyung_?" Kini nada suara Sehun bergetar kembali.

"Tentu saja tidak akan Sehunie. Mana mungkin tangan halus ini mengandung bakteri." Luhan melepas pelukannya dan mengarahkan telapak tangan Sehun ke pipinya.

Berbicara tentang tamparan Sehun pada Jongin, Luhan cukup senang—bahkan teramat senang—dan jika wajah Jongin benar-benar diamputasi maka Luhan akan bersimpuh dihadapan Jongin untuk mensyukurinya. Namun di lain pihak ia juga 'gemas' dengan kekasihnya yang mau saja dibodohi si dekil itu.

Lama terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu membuat Luhan curiga, apalagi ia merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana yang sedang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

Apa itu tangan Sehun tapi kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan kekasihnya itu ingin 'melakukannya' sekarang. Baiklah otak Luhan mulai terkontaminasi hal-hal berbau mesum sepertinya.

"Luhan _hyung_.."

"Ne!" Luhan menjawab dengan penuh semangat ucapan malu-malu Sehun. Okay, jantung Luhan mulai berdetak tak normal saat ini. Dirinya gugup.

"Luhan _hyung_.."

"Ne, Sehunie." Kali ini Luhan menjawab dengan tak sabar.

"A-aku…"

"Kau ingin apa Sehunie." Dalam hati Luhan mulai bersorak senang. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mendapat jackpot diatas penderitaan Jongin kali ini.

"Aku ingin pipis.."

Dan seperti menuruni lereng lalu tersandung kerikil hingga terjatuh menimpa kotoran sapi. Luhan benar-benar ingin menguliti dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya harapan untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya' dengan Sehun musnah seketika. Padahal ia sudah menunggu hampir tiga tahun untuk menyentuh Sehun. Baiklah saatnya mengucapkan 'good bye' untuk pikiran kotor Luhan yang 'iya-iya' karena ia harus menemani kekasihnya ke toilet kampus.

"Kajja, kuantar kau ke toilet Princes." Satu pukulan keras mendarat di kepalanya. Luhan merutuk dalam hati. Ini baru namanya tindak kriminal pada kekasih sendiri. -_-

.

**C**a**t**ch**H**i**m**or**M**e?

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian Sehun menampar Jongin. Niatnya Sehun ingin minta maaf dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang diperalat Jongin.

Kini beberapa teman satu jurusan serta senior Jongin di kampus tengah menikmati pesta yang diadakan oleh anak penyumbang terbesar kampus mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Tuan Muda Kim yang terhormat.

Para undangan begitu senang menikmati pesta mewah tersebut kecuali satu orang yang sejak tadi selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang tak minat sama sekali pada pesta glamour itu, meski disini ada Luhan sekalipun. Sehun masih ingat kenapa ia harus terjebak di pesta yang membosankan ini.

"_Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau menjadi pelayan di pesta ulang tahunku. Kau tenang saja, kau hanya membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta, karena aku tak mau membuat Luhan marah hanya karena melihat kekasihnya menjadi pelayan."_

Dari pernyataan Jongin diatas Sehun bisa menyimpulkan dua kesimpulan. Pertama Jongin merasa kasihan padanya sehingga tak ingin membuatnya malu, dan yang kedua Jongin hanya ingin melindungi _image_ Luhan. Baiklah sepertinya opsi yang kedua yang lebih tepat jika dilihat dari tingkah Jongin yang selalu mencuri pandang pada Luhan.

"Jadi untuk siapa kue pertamamu itu, Kai?" Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Sehun sendiri merasa aneh kenapa Jongin melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, apalagi kini ia melangkah pelan ke arahnya, membuat dirinya menjadi sedikit errr… gugup mungkin.

Luhan menatap tajam Jongin yang memandang Sehunnya layaknya _Ahjushi_ mesum yang mendapat durian runtuh dari surga, apalagi kini Jongin berdiri tepat tak jauh darinya dan Sehun. Jika bukan karena Sehun, ia tak mungkin mau berada disini. Lagi pula Luhan juga tak mau Jongin mengambil kesempatan merebut Sehun lagi.

"Aku akan memberikan kue pertamaku pada…" Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Sehun yang berada tepat di hadapan Jongin mulai gugup setengah mati. Sehun ingin melihat Luhan disampingnya dan memberikan tatapan memohon untuk 'membasmi' orang di depannya, tapi jika ia melakukannya maka pandangannya harus melewati lelaki tan itu. Dan Sehun tak sudi untuk melihatnya.

"Pada Se…"

_**DEG**__**—**_

Jantung Sehun sudah ingin melompat begitu Jongin meneriakan nama orang yang akan diberi kue pertamanya.

"LUHAN!"

Dan seketika itu pula Sehun menoleh kesamping, lebih tepatnya pada kekasihnya yang juga nampak terkejut.

Tepuk tangan riuh menjadi _backsound_ acara puncak tersebut, namun Luhan masih enggan menerima kue dari Jongin. Justru ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan membunuh yang seolah _mengatakan 'Aku tak sudi makan kue berancun darimu.'_

Jongin menyeringai melihat tatapan benci Luhan padanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga pemuda keturunan China tersebut. "Terima kue ini atau akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun." Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Ancaman Jongin membuatnya tak berkutik. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun, dan dengan berat hati iapun menerima kue dari Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melirik Sehun sekilas untuk memastikan bagaimana keadaannya. _Perfect_! Sehun nampak begitu cemburu sekarang.

"CIUM-CIUM-CIUM!" Tiba-tiba saja para undangan pesta Jongin berteriak dan membuat Luhan semakin kesal. Menciumnya? Jangan harap!

Jongin yang melihat ada kesempatanpun tak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja. "Kau mau menciumku di pipi atau disini, hm?" tunjuk Jongin pada bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin marah. Ia sudah tak kuat melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu. Maka dengan menghentakan kakinya, Sehunpun keluar dari pesta Jongin.

Luhan menatap Jongin penuh amarah setelah kepergian Sehun. "Kau ingin kucium Kim Jongin? Baiklah… rasakan ini." Dan potongan kue itu sukses menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda tan tersebut.

Semua mata begitu _shock_ dengan tindakan Luhan, bahkan banyak dari mereka yang memandang Jongin prihatin, tapi si empunya justru tersenyum misterius seraya menjilat krim kue yang ada diwajahnya.

.

**To Be Continued…**

.

* * *

><p>Okay dear, maaf update nya lama. Sebentar lagi liburan usai jadi bisa dipastikan saya semakin sedikit mempunyai waktu untuk menulis ini. Thanks for your great responses. Kalian yang terbaik. ;) Dan maaf jika chapter ini makin ngaco(?) T_T Saya tau kalian pasti bosan jadi mungkin 5 chapter Fict ini sudah End ^^<p>

Lecia412

January 30, 2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and Kim Jongin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance (Perhaps!)**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**C**a**t**ch **H**i**m **or **M**e?

.

Sehun sedang serius mencatat materi yang diberikan dosennya namun konsentrasinya buyar saat pintu kelasnya tebuka dengan kasar. Sehun cukup terkejut begitu melihat Jongin masuk tanpa permisi dan duduk dibangkunya dalam diam. Perasaan kesalpun tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Sehun merutuki matanya yang tadi melihat wajah Jongin sekilas. Efek refleks yang tak bisa ia hindari. Tapi sungguh, Sehun benci melihat wajah tan itu, wajah orang yang berani merebut Luhan darinya, tak peduli jika wajah tersebut dipenuhi lebam. Tunggu! Lebam? Dengan gerakan patah-patah(?) Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Baiklah ia memang membenci Jongin tapi ia juga penasaran, matanya tak mungkin salah melihat 'kan?

"Mwo!" Sehun terlonjak melihat wajah Jongin begitu dekat dengannya. Sejak kapan Jongin mengetahui jika dirinya ingin melihat ke arahnya. Sial! Muka Sehun mulai memerah seperti tomat sekarang. Wajah Jongin terlalu dekat. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa gugup serta malu karena ke-kepo-annya(?), dengan sedikit kikuk Sehun bersuara "Ada kotoran di matamu." Ucapnya asal. Sontak Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya, membersihkan kotoran yang singgah tanpa permisi darinya. Jongin sedikit merutuk dalam hati, kalau begini ia bakalan ketahuan jika ia melewatkan mandi pagi? Tapi Jongin merasa dirinya benar-benar wangi, separuh botol parfum sudah ia semprotkan ke sekujur tubuhnya jadi apa lagi yang ia takuti.

"Apalagi sekarang?" tanyanya dingin melihat Sehun yang tak kembali pada posisinya. Tetap menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Bukan itu, tapi di mata kirimu." Sehunpun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan mencatat materi pelajaran kembali. Sementara Jongin seolah mati kutu. Sial! Jadi Sehun memperhatikannya hari ini karena sebuah kotoran di matanya?

Sehun tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah bodoh Jongin yang tertipu ucapannya. Setidaknya dengan mengerjai Jongin, ia bisa mengobati perasaannya. Yah, meskipun itu hanya sedikit, karena begitu mengingat kejadian kemarin _mood_ Sehun turun kembali.

yah, sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar membuatnya diantara hidup dan mati. Hidup enggan matipun segan. Kemarin dirinya tak sengaja mengikuti kekasihnya, ia ingin mengajak pulang bersama namun hasilnya malah ia disajikan oleh pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan. Mantan Kekasihnya dan kekasihnya berciuman.

Yah,pada wakti itu memang Luhan mendatangi Jongin yang saat itu sedang berkumpul dengan teman geng nya. Niatnya ia ingin membalas kelakuan Jongin kemarin pada saat pesta ulang tahunnya karena telah mempermalukan Sehun serta dirinya, tapi ia harus disuguhkan oleh tindakan tak terduga Jongin yang menciumnya. Baiklah bukan mencium lebih tepatnya hampir mencium dirinya. Karena terlalu kesal, Luhanpun tak bisa menahan emosinya untuk memukul wajah menyebalkan itu. Yang Luhan tidak tahu, jika saat itu Sehun mengikutinya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama, namun Sehun bersembunyi saat mengetahui kemana Luhan akan pergi. Jongin yang pada saat itu mengetahui keberadaan Sehunpun tak membuang kesempatan emas, ia mencium pemuda yang selalu menjadi penghalangnya untuk mendapatkan Sehun, meski tonjokan yang akhirnya di dapatnya_. _Beruntung Sehun sudah pergi dari tempatnya begitu kejadian penonjokan wajah tampannya terjadi, dan berakhirlah tragedi cinta dimana si pemeran utama berlari pergi tanpa mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi.

.

**C**a**t**ch **H**i**m **or **M**e?

'

Jongin menatap bangku Sehun yang kosong. Materi selanjutnya akan segera dimulai namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun membolos. Sungguh tak biasa untuk seorang Oh Sehun berani meninggalkan kelasnya. Dosen yang mengajarpun kebetulan sedang izin untuk menemui seseorang dan hanya meninggalkan tugas yang harus Jongin dan teman-temannya kumpulkan. Jongin menjadi sedikit khawatir pada pria albino itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun? Memang hari ini Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, apa karena kejadian pencurian ciuman—yang berakhir tonjokan —kemarin? Wah, Jongin merasa turut menyesal sekarang. Ia menyesal kanapa sampai sekarang Sehun belum juga memutuskan Luhan. -_-

Luhan yang sejak pagi belum bertemu Sehunpun juga merasa khawatir setengah mati. Pasalnya sejak semalan Sehun tak menjawab telfonnya ataupun membalas pesannya. Saat ia menjemput Sehun pun, _eomma_ Oh bilang Sehun sudah berangkat duluan. Luhan yang memang mempunyai jadwal kuliah pagi tak sempat mengunjungi Sehun tadi, namun saat sudah selesai, Luhan mencoba mencari Sehun ke kelasnya. Harusnya jadwal Sehun penuh hingga sore nanti tapi saat sampai disana ia justru tak menemukan Sehun sama sekali. Tapi ada setitik kepuasaan begitu berkunjung ke kelas Sehun dan menjumpai si dekil Jongin tengah meratapi wajah bonyok(?)nya. Sepertinya tinjunya kemarin cukup keras. Mungkin ia harus lebih sering ke _gym_ setelah ini agar hasilnya jauh lebih memuaskan nanti.

'_Kemana anak itu.'_ Tak ingin terlarut dengan sedikit kemenangannya atas Jongin, Luhanpun kembali fokus menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan ia juga mengabaikan begitu saja jadwal makan siangnya. Tak peduli pada penyakit _maag_ yang ia derita. Ia belum bisa tenang sebelum menemui Sehun dan meminta menjelasan atas tingkah laku anehnya.

Sorepun telah tiba. Luhan sama sekali tak berhenti mencari Sehun di kampus dan menanyai temannya satu persatu, terkadang ia berhenti mencari Sehun saat disuruh dosen yang berpapasan dengannya untuk membantu mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan atau membantu mengepel lantai koridor Kampus hanya demi mengorek informasi dari petugas kebersihan tentang dimana Sehun berada. Pasalnya Sehunnya itu lucu namun sedikit aneh, kekasihnya lebih suka berteman dengan _ahjuma_ serta _ahjussi_ petugas kebersihan dari pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Saat ditanya jawabannya terlalu sederhana. _"Ahjuma dan Ajussi itu baik, mereka selalu mau mendengarkan seluruh ceritaku." _Yah, walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka tak mendengarkan cerita Sehun dan sibuk memakan bekal yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Luhan melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukan angka lima. Ia benar-benar tak mempunyai ide dimana Sehun berada sekarang. Bahkan ibu Sehun sampai menghubunginya apakah Sehun ada bersamanya atau tidak, dan dengan terpaksa Luhan akhirnya berbohong pada calon mertuanya tersebut.

Tunggu! Luhan tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu. Ia lupa salah satu tempat kesukaan Sehun saat ia ingin sendiri selain kedai bubble tea. Biasanya jika Sehun mendapat masalah, ia akan selalu bersempunyi di tempat itu. Bukan hanya karena tempatnya yang sepi, tapi juga sangat jarang mahasiswa kesana jika tidak ada jadwal latihan untuk ekstrakulikuler kampus yang diikuti beberapa mahasiswa.

"Sial! Kenapa aku sampai lupa!" Luhanpun secepatnya berlari menuju ke suatu tempat yang mungkin Sehunnya berada disana.

.

**C**a**t**ch **H**i**m **or **M**e?

.

Sehun termenung memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Bayangan Jongin mencium Luhan seakan menamparnya begitu keras hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia terdiam menatap bayangannya di air. Kakinya yang setengah berada di kolam, menendang-nendang kecil seolah ia sedang menendang wajah Jongin.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa membolos." Sehun menoleh saat sebuah suara memecah keheningan disekitarnya.

Kim Jongin. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ia berada disini, dan apa yang ada ditangannya itu. Ah, Sehun baru ingat jika ia meninggalkan tasnya tadi.

Mengetahui kemana arah pandangan Sehun, Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Oh tas ini? Kau jangan salah paham dulu, aku hanya tak mau mataku terkontaminasi tas kekanakan ini." Jongin melempar tas bergambar rilakuma itu hingga berada tak jauh dari pemiliknya.

Sehun menatap tajam Jongin yang membuang tas seenak jidatnya. Tidak tahukah jika itu tas pemberian Luhan tersayangnya? Luhan? Aish, Sehun jadi teringat kejadian kemarin kembali. Si Jongin yang songong(?) ini benar-benar ingin mengancurkan hubungannya. Sehun merutuki kisah cintanya yang mirip di drama-drama. Mantan kekasihnya kini berubah menjadi musuh yang menusuknya dari depan.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun yang masih duduk di tepi kolam. Mengetahui tanda bahaya mendekatinya, Sehun segera bersikap siaga, ia segera berdiri , namun sialnya keberuntungan selalu berpihak kepada Jongin. Sehun terpeleset karena kakinya basah terkena air kolam. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat merasa dirinya akan terjatuh ke dalam air, namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memegang pinggangnya begitu kuat hingga membuatnya selamat dari kecerobohannya sendiri.

_**Grab—**_

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, ia terkejut begitu melihat siapa penolongnya kini. Si hitam yang menyengkelkan—Kim Jongin.

Ah, bodoh kau Oh Sehun, memang siapa yang kau harapkan selain Jongin? Sementara disini kau hanya berdua dengannya.

Tangan kiri Jongin menahan pinggang Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada dipunggung si pemuda albino. Jarak wajah yang begitu dekat membuat Sehun merasa de javu. Sehun ingat sekarang, baru tadi pagi ia mengalami hal yang sama. Sial! Sehun tak bisa berkedip sekarang. Mata Jongin menatapnya begitu dalam seperti _black hole_ yang mulai menghipnotisnya untuk masuk semakin dalam sebelum…

_**Byurr—**_

Sehun tak sempat berteriak ataupun mengumpati Jongin saat tiba-tiba saja pegangan tangannya ia lepaskan hingga membuat tubuhnya terjun bebas ke kolam.

_**Uhuk-Uhuk—**_

Sehun terbatuk berkali-kali saat sebagian air kolam tak sengaja masuk ke mulut serta hidungnya. Ia dengan cepat berdiri dan menatap Jongin dengan kilatan marah.

Jongin tersenyum—menyeringai—menatap Sehun. "Maaf, tanganku licin." Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau… Apa perlu sejauh ini?" Sehun merengkuh tubuhnya, berendam di kolam sore hari sedikit membuat tubuhnya kedinginan.

Jongin menatap Sehun dalam, kali ini tatapan Jongin begitu berbeda. Bola mata segelap malam itu seoalah mengatakan sesuatu, sedikit kilatan sedih dapat Sehun tangkap dari _onyx_ Jongin. Namun apa benar Jongin merasa bersalah karena telah jatuh ke kolam atau …"Tindakan yang kulakukan tadi adalah hal yang dilakukan Luhan padamu sekarang. Berpura-pura memegangmu tapi akhirnya melepasmu. Karena itulah kau harus memutuskannya sebelum dia yang lebih dulu meninggalkanmu."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya kasar. Apa benar yang diucapkan Jongin sekarang? Perkataan Jongin benar-benar membuat tubuh Sehun lemas. Bayangan wajah Luhan yang memerah saat Jongin membisikinya, tatapan anehnya saat Jongin memberikan kue ulang tahunnya hingga saat reaksi Luhan yang diam saja saat Jongin menciumnya. Semua kejadian-kejadian itu terus berputar di kelapa Sehun seperti puzzle yang sulit untuk ia pecahkan. Namun begitu mendengar ucapan Jongin sekarang, sedikit demi sedikit kepingan puzzle tersebut menyatu hingga membentuk sebuah jawaban yang siap meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Lu-Luhan _hyung_ mencintaiku." Lirihnya namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Jongin. Ia sedikit tak tega sebenarnya melihat raut kesedihan Sehun saat ini. Namun cinta dituntut untuk egois. Ia sudah setengah jalan, kurang selangkah lagi ia bisa mendapatkan Sehun. Tak mungkin jika ia harus mundur dan membiarkan Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya menang mendapatkan Se—

_**Byurr—**_

Jongin terkejut saat tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tendangan pada pantatnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke kolam. Ia terbatuk sebentar dan menatap tajam si pelaku penendangan.

"Maaf, kakiku licin." Ucapnya menyeringai menatap raut kekesalan Jongin yang begitu lucu baginya.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p>Hohoho, Scene terakhir pasti tau dong diambil dari mana? Yup, Parody The Heirs By Winner :D dan Scene itu yang paling aku suka #nggak Tanya #taboked XD selain lucu, juga romantic *menurutku* kata-katanya itu loh sesuatu XD Kalo yang sudah lihat pasti tau dong siapa pelaku penendangan butt Kkamjong XD<p>

Bdw, disini adakah NamSong Shipper? Suer, pengen banget buat fict mereka tapi di FFn ini takut nggak ada yang baca. :(

Oh ya, maaf banget disini moment mereka begitu hambar, yang sering baca FF saya pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi di chapter depan. #grin do'akan semoga mood saya nggak hilang, soalnya masih banyak hutang FF yang belum ditamatkan T_T

Okay, have a nice day dear ^^

Lecia412

Februari 14, 2015


End file.
